


Be careful of what you wish for (you might just get it).

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The devil in disguise and the perky blonde angel of death. [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Klaroline, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: She should be completely disturbed by it. Key word: should be. The truth is, she isn’t completely disturbed.Because deep down Caroline likes, wants to be wanted. Wants to be the first choice for once. Wants to be chosen over Elena. It’s stupid. She’s knows that. Has been told that so many times.(“It’s not a competition Caroline.” Yes. Yes it was. As stupid as it seems to others Caroline had- has wanted to be the first choice just foroncein her life. “Yeah, it is.”)Hell she even admits to it! But despite how far she’s came from girly Caroline she’s still insecure. Still wants to be wanted, choosen first, wants to be loved as equally as she loves. (She has started to believe that will never happen and the sight infront of her only furthers that belief. Because how could Klaus do this if he truly loved her- or anyone  if he truly loved them?)“Damn,” Damon curses.  And Caroline she -She agrees. Damn indeed.She feels sick.Because Klaus being obsessed with her might - is not a good thing. She needs to add idiot to list things she is.





	

Until now Caroline has never understood the Original family’s- especially Klaus’- obsession with her. 

Yes. Obsession. With. Her. 

At times it seemed they were more obsessed with her than Elena (always Elena until they came, a nasty, insecure voice - her voice - reminds her) who was the doppelganger. Whose blood was needed for hybrids. Who was always chosen and never had to even try. 

It was flattering as it was disturbing. (Because no one sane would ever want to be an obsession to an Original much less the whole family but then again Caroline never claimed to have sanity. She only own up to being an insecure, neurotic control freak. On crack now that she’s a vampire.) She should be completely disturbed by it. Key word: should be. The truth is, she isn’t completely disturbed. 

Because deep down Caroline likes, wants to be wanted. Wants to be the first choice for once. Wants to be chosen over Elena. It’s stupid. She’s knows that. Has been told that so many times. 

(“It’s not a competition Caroline.” Yes. Yes it was. As stupid as it seems to others Caroline had- has wanted to be the first choice just for **once** in her life. “Yeah, it is.”) 

Hell she even admits to it! But despite how far she’s came from girly Caroline she’s still insecure. Still wants to be wanted, choosen first, wants to be loved as equally as she loves. (She has started to believe that will never happen and the sight infront of her only furthers that belief. Because how could Klaus do this if he truly loved her- or anyone if he truly loved them?)

“Damn,” Damon curses. And Caroline she - 

She agrees. Damn indeed. 

She feels sick. 

Because Klaus being obsessed with her might - is not a good thing. She needs to add idiot to list things she is. 

Really what had she been expecting? She had known what Klaus was capable of yet she still come to care for him. 

She wonders if the the doppelganger in front of her made the same mistake. She must have since she's the beloved and daggered wife of Klaus Mikaelson. 

Yes.

In front of her was a mirror image of herself. Who was married to Klaus and had been daggered by Klaus. Another doppleganger. Except this time the doppelganger looked like Caroline instead of Elena. Caroline can admit she’s is still somewhat in shock (and judging by the others faces they’re just as shocked as she is). 

Because seriously when did this become her life? 

Because she’s Caroline Forbes (also known - much to her annoyance - as Barbie vampire). Stuff like this doesn’t happen to her. It happens to Elena. She’s just the supporting player in this supernatural soap opera that was her life yet somehow, unsurprisingly always been about Elena. 

She’s never been anything else besides that before now. She just knows that everything has changed and maybe not for the better. But don’t worry Caroline has gotten use to her world changing. It’s been changing constantly since the Stefan and Damon came into town. Sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not actually doppelgangers but timetravel. Caroline just assumes it doppelgangers considering she dealt with doppelgangers before (still is now that I think about it...) and has yet to deal with timetravel. 
> 
> Also update: I have started watch the first season of tvd.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The girl.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201853) by [youngjusticewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter)




End file.
